Computer information systems generally operate to receive and to maintain information, and to allow access to this information by system users. Such information systems can be designed to operate in business environments, financial environments, healthcare environments, or any environment in which it is desirable to maintain information that can be accessed by one or more information users. Such information systems can include one or more network servers running applications or processes that can operate to manipulate information received by the information systems, and to make the information maintained by the information system available to the system users in order to perform some activity. An information system can receive information from one or more electronic devices that are connected (hardwired or wireless) to the system servers and/or other information systems that share the data. Information received by an information system is typically maintained in files or records, and computer applications are designed to run on the user devices connected to the information system that are able to gain access to this information and to operate on the information in the format in which it is received from the information system.
As indicated above, information systems can be designed to maintain information and to make this information available to users in a particular format. Further, one information system designed by an organization can make information available to users in a format that is different or dissimilar than a format in which another information system maintains information and makes it available to a user. As user applications are typically designed to receive information in only one format, it is necessary to purchase and run multiple applications on user devices in order to receive information from multiple dissimilar information systems. In order to minimize the number of applications needed to access information from dissimilar systems, information system interface engines have been designed that operate to receive information in dissimilar formats, and convert this information to a standard format so that it can be operated on by a single user application. In this regard, FIG. 1 shows multiple dissimilar information systems (System.1 to System.N) connected to an interface engine or function, which is in turn connected to a communication system that is accessible by a number of different electronic devices. In this configuration, it is possible for an individual to interact with a single application running on an electronic device in order to gain access to information maintained by any one of the information systems.